poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War is the twenty-first upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/MCU crossover to be made by Stuingtion and co-directed by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to The Backyardigans' Adventures of Ant-Man and the Wasp. Plot The beginning opens with Patchy the Pirate, as he has presumably lost "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Infinity War" prior to the film. After a segment called "Remembering Stan Lee", and Patchy lamenting that he lost the film, he sets off to find it using a treasure map. Throughout several difficulties, he eventually finds a slightly dirty VHS tape which holds the film. He then returns home in glee, and watches the film. Having acquired the Power Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones, from the planet Xandar, Thanos and his lieutenants—Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive—intercept the spaceship carrying the survivors of Asgard's recent destruction. As they extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract, Thanos subdues Thor, overpowers Hulk, and kills Loki. Heimdall sends Hulk to Earth using the Bifröst before being killed. Thanos departs with his lieutenants and destroys the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York City, reverting back to the form of Bruce Banner. He warns Stephen Strange and Wong about Thanos's plan to kill half of all life in the universe, and they recruit Tony Stark. Maw and Obsidian arrive to retrieve the Time Stone from Strange, drawing the attention of Peter Parker. Maw captures Strange, but fails to take the Time Stone due to an enchantment. Stark and Parker sneak aboard Maw's spaceship, Banner contacts Steve Rogers, and Wong stays behind to guard the Sanctum. In Edinburgh, Midnight and Glaive ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone, which is in Vision's forehead. Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson rescue them and they take shelter with James Rhodes and Banner at the Avengers Facility. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by having Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone to keep Thanos from retrieving it, but Maximoff refuses. Rogers suggests they travel to Wakanda, which he believes has the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy and The League of Ed-Venturers respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor, who surmises that Thanos is currently going after the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector on Knowhere. Rocket, Groot, TLoE-V and their honorary members accompany Thor to Nidavellir, where they and Eitri create Stormbreaker, a battle-axe capable of killing Thanos. On Knowhere, Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis find Thanos with the Reality Stone already in his possession. Thanos kidnaps Gamora, his adopted daughter, who reveals the Soul Stone is on Vormir in order to save her captive adopted sister, Nebula, from torture. On Vormir, the Stone's keeper, Red Skull, tells Thanos that he can only acquire it by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos kills Gamora, earning the Stone. Nebula escapes captivity and asks the remaining Guardians to meet her at Thanos's destroyed homeworld, Titan. Stark and Parker kill Maw and rescue Strange. Landing on Titan, they meet Quill, Drax, and Mantis. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of possible futures, seeing only one in which Thanos loses. The group forms a plan to subdue Thanos and remove the Infinity Gauntlet, which he uses to house the Stones. Thanos appears and justifies his plans as necessary to ensure the survival of a universe threatened by overpopulation. Nebula arrives soon after, and helps the others subdue Thanos until she deduces that Thanos has killed Gamora. Enraged, Quill attacks Thanos, allowing him to break the group's hold and overpower them. Stark is seriously wounded by Thanos, but is spared after Strange surrenders the Time Stone to Thanos. In Wakanda, Rogers reunites with Bucky Barnes before Thanos's army invades. While Thomas and Twilight contact their Team B of both teams, as General Dedrich contacts his men. The Avengers, alongside T'Challa and the Wakandan forces, mount a defense while Shuri works to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Banner, unable to transform into the Hulk, fights in Stark's Hulkbuster armor. Thor, Rocket, and Groot arrive to reinforce the Avengers; Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army is routed, but Shuri is unable to complete the extraction of the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos arrives to retrieve the Mind Stone, but before he can do so Wanda destroys it. Using the Time Stone, Thanos reverses Wanda's actions and rips the repaired Mind Stone from Vision's forehead, killing him. Thor severely wounds Thanos with Stormbreaker, but Thanos activates the completed Gauntlet by snapping his fingers and teleports away. Half of all life across the universe disintegrates, including Barnes, T'Challa, Groot, Maximoff, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, Parker, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Barret, Novo, Skystar, Sapphire, Blythe, Jenny, Kitty, Edward, Toby, Dolphy, Rosie, Neville, Spike, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Sharky, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Steam Claw D, Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, The Planet Trains, Rigby, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Valka, Cloudjumper, Zephyr Breeze, Gabby, Grace, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Zephie, Tillie, Chip, Vinyl Scratch, Stewie, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, the Outer Sailor Scouts, Yuna, Hiccup, Toothless, Ahsoka, Rex, as well as Maria Hill and Nick Fury, although Fury is able to transmit an emergency signal before turning to dust. Stark, Nebula, T.C., Hugs, Willy, Gordon, and Henry remain on Titan while Banner, M'Baku, Okoye, Rhodes, Rocket, Rogers, Romanoff, Thor, and the remaining heroes of all the teams are left on the Wakandan battlefield. Meanwhile, Thanos watches a sunrise on another planet. In numerous end credit scenes, Pym, Lang, the Backyardigans, Hope, and Janet plan to harvest quantum energy to help Ava remain stable. While Lang and the Backyardigans are in the quantum realm doing this, the other three disintegrate. And meanwhile, the activated pager is being monitored by the Avengers and our heroes when Danvers appears. And then after the tape ends by showing the SMPTE color bars, Patchy gets angry, and gets rid of his Marvel merchandise, including his Marvel underwear, which results in him running away as it fades to black. And just before the film ends, Pinkie pulls open the black void and states: "I hate cliff hangers!". Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Mr. Great White, Sherin, Willy, Sharky, Mako, Sheema, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, R3-X3 (Rax), The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert and Daggett, Grizzar, Cerainel Rangereen, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Dinky Doo, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Barret Barricade, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, July, BZ-7 (Buzz), R5-K5 (Kratt), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi (Little Bear), No Feet, Tutu, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty, Stocking, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Danny Phantom, Eliza Thornberry, Darwin, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Helga G. Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Dexter, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, The Grim Reaper, Billy, Mandy, the Sector V of the Kids Next Door, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, the CyberSquad (Mat, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Princess Merida, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Vanellope von Schweetz, Sergeant Calhoun, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber the Belch, Grump, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Duke, Smudger, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Hector, Hank, Flora, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Zephyr Breeze, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Marble Pie, Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Little Strongheart, Princess Ember, Gabby, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The Tommy Gang, the Ghost Crew (Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Chopper, Sabine Wren, and Zeb), Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Agent Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Wilbur, Cardigan, Templeton, and Joy, Aranea, and Nellie guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame. *The Auto Train and Pony Team "B", The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", and The Trolley Fighters will make climax appearances before the battle of Wakanda. *The Backyardigans (Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua, Tasha, and Austin) will make a cameo at the end of this film. *In this film, almost pretty much everyone remains on Earth, while a few of the engines (Edward, Gordon, Henry, Toby, T.C., Hugs, Willy, and Dolphy) will go with Iron Man and Spider-Man, and while TLoE-V and their honorary members will be with Thor, Rocket, and Groot traveling to Nowhere and arriving on the battle of Wakanda. *In this film, the Thanos snap will also disintegrate: Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Barret, Novo, Skystar, Sapphire, Blythe, Jenny, Kitty, Edward, Toby, Dolphy, Rosie, Neville, Spike, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Big Grizz, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Sharky, 1206, Skunky, Whiffle, Socky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Steam Claw D, Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, Steam Excavator, The Planet Trains, Rigby, Fix-it Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Valka, Cloudjumper, Zephyr Breeze, Gabby, Grace, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Zephie, Tillie, Chip, Vinyl Scratch, Stewie, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, the Outer Sailor Scouts, Yuna, Hiccup, Toothless, Ahsoka, and Rex. Scenes *Opening/Thanos takes the Power Stone/Loki and Heimdall's deaths/crash landing on Earth * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Vision resurrected/Thor strikes Thanos/Thanos snaps his fingers *Disintegration/The end? *Mid-credit scenes and Post-credit scenes Soundtrack #Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Intro (Infinity War Version) # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Celine Dion - Ashes (first end credits song) #Sounds Under Radio - Portrait of a Summer Thief (second end credits song) #Alan Silvestri - Infinity War (third and last end credits song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Action/Adventure films